¿Asesinato o Suicidio?
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Levi es un caballero que gusta comer de carne humana y Hanji es tan solo la última de sus víctimas. (Lemon, situaciones de canibalismo y bondage).
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **les recuerdo que esto es un FF, los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es producto de mi imaginación. Si sientes que mi imaginación no te gusta hay un mundo por descubrir n-n

**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**

¡Hola! ¡Aquí FJ Ale-chan! Uy, hacía tiempo que no publicaba un Fic de varios capítulos de un solo golpe, es una experiencia que me gusta mucho. En fin, en este Fic:

-Levi es un caballero que gusta comer de carne humana y Hanji es tan solo la última de sus víctimas.

-Si lo que buscas es un Fic de trama súper romántica y final color de rosa con unicornios multicolores, lo siento pero este no es de esos.

-Se pide discreción, se manejarán temas no aptos para mentes sensibles: canibalismo, contenido sexual y un poco de bondage.

-Pero como en todos mis escritos: el romance no puede faltar.

-Es un Fic pequeño, los capítulos son muy cortos.

-Para fines de este Fic, Hanji es más sombría y triste; aunque la Hanji alegre y escandalosa también aparecerá...

-Me encanta la nueva serie de Hannibal, mi fuente principal de inspiración para este Fic (ese Dr. Lecter es mi Erwin demonio, quien lee mi Fic Noctis Umbrae entenderá) además de la canción "Vermillion" de Slipknot.

-Solo quería escribir lemon levihan uwu.

-Gracias a quien se toma la molestia de leer mis locuras.

.

.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Moblit Berner es el investigador estrella de la Comandancia. Y está enamorado de una escritora novata, llamada Hanji Zoe. Todas las noches va a su casa a visitarle, tratando de conquistarle. Pero ella no le corresponde ni a él, ni a nadie. Solo está enamorada de sus escritos. Ella solo quiere terminar de escribir su obra maestra y con un golpe de suerte, vivir escribiendo. De momento, en su realidad trabaja en una tienda de herbolaria solo para sostener sus gastos del día a día. Ella lo único que quiere es escribir.

Una noche Hanji no está en su casa, nadie sabe a dónde fue. La última vez fue vista en la cena del cumpleaños del Comandante Supremo Erwin Smith. Así transcurre un mes desaparecida. Hasta que una mañana aparece en la mansión de Levi Ackerman. Pero hay algo extraño: los dos están muertos.

El cadáver de Hanji está semidesnudo. A ambos les hacen falta los dedos de la mano izquierda femenina y la derecha masculina. Lado a lado, comparten un cuchillo que les quitó la vida notoriamente desangrados por el cuello. Sobre la mesa está un plato, cuyo platillo no es más ni menos que los dedos faltantes de ambas manos.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Se inicia la investigación correspondiente. Las únicas pistas son:

-La última vez que se vio con vida a Hanji fue en la fiesta del Comandante Smith a la que también asistió Levi.

-El platillo de dedos humanos.

-La autopsia ha revelado que murieron desangrados y con la misma arma, la cual tiene huellas dactilares, sangre y saliva de ambas personas.

-Y para hacer más macabro el asunto: Hanji tenía en su vientre un feto de tres semanas de gestación.

-Una laptop con un pequeño escrito en Word, único archivo que contiene.

-Las grabaciones del circuito cerrado.

Todo indica que solo las últimas dos pistas pueden decir que ocurrió. Se encierran en el cuarto para proyecciones con las grabaciones obtenidas del circuito cerrado de la mansión el Comandante Smith, Moblit y sus manos derechas: Nifa y Keiji.


	2. No Regrets

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1. NO REGRETS.**

Nunca elegía sus víctimas al azar.

Eso lo creía un error muy grande. Ese era la verdadera psicosis. Al menos para él. Para él, sus víctimas eran personas importantes en su vida. Debían tener un lazo que lo uniera a él. Ese lazo le daba un sentido en provocarles la muerte.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que sus manos le hicieron sentir el placer de tomar la vida de alguien. Fue cuando pequeño. Estaba harto que el perro de la casa vecina atacara a los niños, él estaba entre ellos. Corrió con suerte, solo le había quedado una horrenda cicatriz en la espalda. Era un perro de pelea y su vecino un desobligado, muchas veces el animal se salía y atacaba a quien le viniera al paso. Una tarde ese perro le arrebató lo que más amaba: a Mikasa, su hermana menor. Estaba jugando al frente de la casa con su triciclo, cuando el perro le atacó sin piedad. El poder del dueño del perro era tan grande que logró salir impune. Tal vez el dueño sí, pero ese perro ya no iba a hacerlo más. Tomó sus debidas precauciones y llegó hasta donde descansaba el perro. Cuando asestó la primera puñalada, su sangre ardió. Y siguió otra y de ahí perdió el control. Fue excitante el hacer justicia. Aunque no era suficiente. Creció y de la misma manera en que asesinó al perro, lo hizo con Hannes, el dueño del perro. Era inteligente, sumamente inteligente. Ese crimen fue aventado a los archivos sin resolver: no había una sola pista del agresor.

Cuando sus padres fallecieron, quedó al frente de la Corporación Ackerman. Pero aún era un adolescente. Su tío Kaney era el albacea de la fortuna y quería despilfarrarla. Y tal vez lo hubiera logrado, si no fuera porque su sobrino le confrontó cuerpo a cuerpo, apostándose la vida a golpes. Aparentemente, el adulto salió vencedor. Su sangre se heló cuando se vio engañado: una cuerda tan delgada y tan fuerte a la vez le cortó definitivamente la respiración. Entonces le vino el problema a Levi ¿Qué hacer con el cadáver? Si lo enterraba en algún momento lo iban a descubrir. Si lo quemaba, el hedor de los huesos al quemarse lo descubriría. ¿Qué hacer? Se le vino una idea loca. Recordó el cuento original de caperucita roja, donde el lobo se come a la niña y así no quedó rastro de ella. Eso fue el crimen perfecto. ¿Por qué no hacerlo él?

A trastumbes por no saber cocinar, esa noche realizó cortes del cuerpo y los cocinó. Esa fue la primera vez que comió carne humana. Contrario a lo que creía, el músculo humano sabía delicioso. Noche tras noche comía un poco de los cortes, hasta dejar vacía la hielera. Adquirió una jauría de perros que encerró lo más alejado que pudo en el patio de la mansión y les dio los huesos para que jugaran con ellos. Cuando terminó de deshacerse de todo aquello que lo pudiera inculpar reportó que su tío llevaba meses sin aparecer en la mansión. Hasta estos días, Kaney Ackerman está oficialmente desaparecido.

El problema al que se enfrentó Levi no era el remordimiento. Su problema era que le había gustado en demasía el sabor de la carne humana. Quería volver a probarla. Sentía la necesidad de volver a tenerla en su boca, y devorar su sabor mordida tras mordida. Contuvo sus ansias durante años, hasta que no pudo más. Tenía que comer carne humana. Y para ello su asistente, Petra Ral serviría. Alterando las grabaciones del circuito cerrado de su mansión, la citó en dicho lugar. Después de una buena cena al estilo italiano, salieron a caminar al patio de la mansión. Y entre el campo de hortensias, la asistente perdió la vida. La asfixió con una bolsa transparente. Al día siguiente montó toda una escena porque su asistente no había ido a trabajar. Fue una escena perfecta, Levi maldiciendo porque la floja de Petra ni siquiera se había reportado. Al siguiente día, el mismo teatro. Al tercer día, fue él personalmente a levantar el reporte de la desaparición de su asistente.

Según el circuito cerrado esa noche Petra nunca estuvo ahí. Levi estuvo todo el tiempo leyendo un libro. Aun así permitió que entraran los investigadores en su casa, pero no había evidencia alguna que le incriminara. Ni siquiera cuando la policía investigó y abrió su refrigerador se percataron que los paquetes de carne que estaban ahí no eran más que la persona a la que estaban buscando.

Se desencadenó una bestia dormida. Después de su asistente, le siguieron Farlan e Isabel, sus mejores amigos. Le siguieron en perecer Erd y Gunther, dos empleados del corporativo. Eso le había servido para mantener su dotación de ansias durante algunos años. Y ya era tiempo de volverse a abastecer de carne.

Nunca le remordía lo que comía.


	3. Empty Life

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 2. EMPTY LIFE.**

Mi vida está vacía.

Era el pensamiento con el que cada día se despertaba Hanji Zoe. Desde hacía varios años era huérfana. No tenía a nadie quien le esperara en su casa. Amaba escribir desde adolescente pero siempre lo hacía a escondidas. Sabía que la llamarían loca y fracasada por ir en contra de lo que la sociedad dicta: conseguir un buen partido, casarse y a tener hijos. Ella no quería nada de eso. Pero el sobrevivir tiene su precio y por eso consiguió un trabajo mediocre para pagar los gastos del día con día. Vivía en una zona cercana al cinturón más pobre de la ciudad por decisión propia. A pesar de las condiciones precarias, esa gente se aferraba a luchar por algo mejor. Tal vez en algún momento alguna historia o experiencia le contagiarían esos ánimos de vivir.

En algún tiempo, soñó con ser bióloga. Soñaba con portar su bata blanca y trabajar entre computadoras y tecnología. Después que fallecieron sus padres, la motivación de su vida se fue con ellos. Su alegría desapareció. Admiraba a muchos personajes que leía en diferentes historias. Ella quería darle un sentido a su vida y lo encontró: escribir una historia tan impactante que llegaría a ser un best-seller. ¿Una locura? Podía ser o tal vez no. Pero no le importaba: ella solo quería escribir.

Moblit era su amigo desde la preparatoria. Iban en el mismo curso y fue a partir de ahí iniciaron la amistad. Sabía que ella le gustaba, pero no le correspondía. Tal vez porque él era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, lo veía como su padre. Todas las noches le preguntaba lo mismo: que si había comido bien, cómo había estado el día, que se sentía bien, etc. Le agradecía de corazón que fuera el único ser en la tierra que se preocupara por ella. Y se reprochaba a si misma por no amarle. Estaba cayendo en una monotonía. Deseaba que llegara algo excitante a su vida y la reviviera: se sentía muerta en vida.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede hacerse realidad" se aferraba a este refrán, deseando en su corazón que fuera alguna especie de conjuro el cual, de repetirlo todos los días podía hacerse realidad: algo de éxtasis en sus días.


	4. The Boring Party

.

.

**CAPITULO 3. THE BORING PARTY.**

Levi Ackerman dudaba si asistir a la cena de cumpleaños del Comandante Erwin Smith. Como miembro de la alta sociedad inevitablemente estaba invitado. Creía que esa fiesta no tenía nada excitante que ofrecerle. Aun con ese pensamiento, tomo un baño y se vistió elegantemente. Como caballero que era, debía lucir un traje y zapatos negros impecables. Abrió el congelador donde guardaba la carne que comía: estaba vacío. Tal vez esa fiesta le ayudaría a surtirse de sus provisiones. ¿Quién de todos sus conocidos pudiera ser? Nadie le pareció apetitoso. Quería algo diferente. Por primera vez elegiría una víctima al azar.

Hanji Zoe estaba ataviada con un vestido largo, negro, de delgados tirantes y una abertura en medio de las piernas que al caminar, amenazaba con mostrar más de lo moralmente permitido. Su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta, complementaba su atuendo unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color que su vestido. Moblit la había invitado a un evento donde habría personas de la alta sociedad. En su bolso cargó su pequeña notebook. Con algo de suerte podía entrar en tema de conversación que ella era una escritora novata y alguien se interesara en su escrito, debía ir preparada.

La fiesta transcurrió con su protocolo habitual: llegar a felicitar al invitado, tomar algunos bocadillos y bebidas y saludar a quien correspondiera tu sonrisa. A pesar de los intentos de Moblit por hacerla partícipe de sus conversaciones, Hanji estaba aburrida. No le interesaban en lo mínimo los temas que hablaban: notas rojas, asesinatos y muertes. Nadie tocaba el tema de la lectura o escritura, parecía que eso era un mundo extraño. Harta de esas conversaciones tomó su bebida de champagne, se sentó en la sala y mientras degustaba lentamente la bebida miraba a todos pasar, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba desde hacía buen rato.

A pesar de nunca quedarse solo porque siempre había alguien que le quisiera hacer conversación, Levi estaba aburrido. Se disculpó con sus conversores y decidió sentarse para elegir a su víctima. Entonces vio a una chica aparentemente aburrida bebiendo una copa de champagne. Nunca antes la había visto y estaba sola, tal vez una chica nueva en la Comandancia. Era la víctima que estaba buscando.

Acercó su cuerpo en pasos elegantes. Tomó asiento a su costado, echó la cabeza para atrás y habló.

-Esto es aburrido…

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- la mujer volteó a verlo, si apenas se había percatado de su presencia.

El pelinegro volvió a acomodar su cabeza en posición natural –Solo hablan de porquerías sangrientas. Pero esto es mejor que la soledad de mi mansión.

-Presumido…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada- Hanji había olvidado que estaba en una fiesta de alta sociedad, todos ahí tenían una mansión por vivienda –Es solo que es la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta de este tipo.

-¿Vienes sola?

-No, vengo con él- señaló a su acompañante que estaba platicando con sus compañeros.

-Oh, él es Moblit Berner.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No exactamente, pero él está encargado de hacerle justicia a los que fueron mis mejores amigos.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?

-Ese es el meollo del asunto: no se sabe qué pasó con ellos. Un día simplemente desaparecieron.

La castaña sintió lástima por ese hombre, era la primera vez en la noche que se topaba con una víctima de la violencia –Oh, lo lamento…

Se hizo silencio. Entonces Levi vio que la bolsa de esa mujer era más grande que las que portaban las demás damas.

-Tu bolso es demasiado grande ¿Qué escondes?

Hanji volteó a verlo sorprendida –Eres la primera persona que se da cuenta de esto- la abrió un poco, solo lo suficiente para mostrar que llevaba una notebook –Soy escritora aunque aún novata. Quise traerla conmigo por si alguien se interesaba en mi escrito, pero veo que fue una idea estúpida- volvió a cerrar su bolso.

-No es estúpido sino inteligente.

La mujer se sonrojó al escuchar esto.

-Me gustaría que me mostraras tu escrito pero no aquí, no es correcto. Te invito a mi mansión para estar en mayor privacidad.

-¿Eh…?

El hombre se puso en pie y le tomó de la mano –Yo soy Levi Ackerman- besó la mano caballerosamente -¿Tú cómo te llamas?

El gesto caballeroso de Levi la hizo sonrojarse aún más –Y-yo soy Hanji Zoe, mucho gusto señor Ackerman.

-El gusto es mío, Hanji- aprovechó del agarre de su mano para ponerla en pie –Y llámame Levi, es incómodo tanta formalidad- le sonrió de lado.

-De acuerdo, Levi- le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas una plática en mi mansión?

-No sé si debería pero no tengo nada que perder, acepto.

El hombre le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla, ella accedió. Mientras caminaban a la salida Hanji dudaba haber aceptado su invitación. Pero recordó que no tenía nada que perder; tal vez con algo de buenaventura, el conjuro de "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede hacerse realidad" cobraría vida. Cosa curiosa: le hacía gracia que ella fuera más alta que él.

Después de un buen rato Moblit se dio cuenta que Hanji ya no estaba en la fiesta, pero no se preocupó. Era habitual en Hanji desaparecer de las fiestas sin previo aviso.


	5. Not Yet

.

.

**CAPITULO 4. NOT YET.**

Durante el trayecto en carro se contaron aspectos generales de su vida, ambos coincidentes en que vivían en soledad. Al llegar a la mansión Hanji se impresionó de su tamaño: la construcción era un antiguo castillo modernizado y los campos que le rodeaban simulaban un inmenso bosque.

Se sentaron en la sala. Levi sirvió dos copas de wiski adelgazado con hielo y agua mineral. Entonces Hanji abrió su notebook y le mostró el único archivo que contenía: un escrito en Word. La castaña lo describió como su libro, su obra maestra, la historia que soñaba causara un gran impacto en los lectores y con ello la vida manteniéndose escribiendo, como ella lo soñaba.

Levi sirvió otra ronda más de bebidas. Trataba de permanecer sereno cuando veía la carnosidad de esa mujer, le era tentadora. Cuando se suponía iba a servir la tercera ronda de bebidas tomó un cuchillo que escondió en la pretina de su pantalón, el saco le ayudaba a taparlo. Se dio la media vuelta y cerró la notebook.

-¿Qué pasa?...- eso le extrañó.

Levi tomó el aparato electrónico y lo aventó lejos.

-¡Waaaa!- Hanji gritó de miedo.

En un movimiento certero Levi la tumbó al suelo, sacó el cuchillo de su pretina y a unos milímetros de hundirlo en el cuello un grito le hizo detenerse.

-¡AUN NO ME MATES!- gritó Hanji.

Levi se quedó perplejo. No porque suplicara que no la mata sino que -¿Aún no?- la miró interrogativo.

-Déjame terminar mi libro y después mátame, pero no lo hagas antes, por favor.

El pelinegro solo estaba estupefacto: todas sus víctimas suplicaban por su vida, pero ella no. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, le tenía miedo a morir sin terminar su escrito.

Hanji habló con voz temblorosa -Si quieres enciérrame bajo llave en un calabozo para no poder escapar ni que nadie me vea. Córtame la lengua para no gritar y arráncame los pies para no huir si así lo deseas. Lo único que deseo en este mundo es terminar de escribir mi libro, después de eso puedo danzar con el mismo demonio si así lo quiere.

Levi reaccionó y apuntó con mayor firmeza en el cuello –Eso no será suficiente.

-Te cocinaré, limpiaré tu mansión, haré lo que quieras pero déjame escribir- cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Levi miró el cuerpo tembloroso que estaba sometiendo. Era de muy buen ver así que se aprovecharía de eso.

-De acuerdo te dejaré terminar tu escrito- su víctima abrió los ojos -Lo haré pero no por ti sino por mí. Me gusta conocer a mis víctimas y eso me dará tiempo a hacerlo.

-Gracias…

-Aunque habrá una condición más. Eso de cocinarme o limpiar la mansión ni lo sueñes, tengo personal especializado para eso. En lugar de ello, serás mi esclava sexual. Tendrás el día para escribir, pero todas las noches cuando llegue a la mansión abrirás las piernas para mí.

-De acuerdo, solo un pequeño inconveniente por esta semana…

-¿Cuál es?

-Estoy en mis días…

-Je,- sonrió de lado -Deberías de saber que la sangre no es problema para mí.

El pelinegro levantó la parte de la falda del vestido constatando las palabras de la castaña. Y él era sincero. Sin dejar de amenazarla con el cuchillo en el cuello bajó las pantaletas con la toalla sanitaria y aprovechó la lubricación de la sangre para penetrarla a placer. Y así transcurrió media noche, hasta que su sometida cayó presa del sueño.


	6. The Reason

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 5. THE REASON.**

El resto de la semana, tal y como Levi lo había dicho tomó el cuerpo de Hanji. Le había dado por mazmorra una habitación del sótano, con una cama grande, una cajonera casi vacía, una pequeña alacena con víveres que estaría llenando cada cierto tiempo y un escritorio con su silla ejecutiva. Además destruyó la notebook que llevaba Hanji y en su lugar le dio una laptop Mac teniendo como archivo único su escrito. Jaqueó el dispositivo para que no tuviera conexión a internet ni nada que pudiera dar señas de su ubicación. Le advirtió a Hanji que la mansión y esa habitación tenían un circuito cerrado, el cual veía en su celular las 24 horas del día, así que siempre estaría vigilada. Y para terminar sus condiciones de cautiverio no había ningún teléfono a su alrededor más que el de él. Aunque nada de eso importaba, Hanji al despertar se sentaba en la silla ejecutiva del escritorio y tecleaba el resto del día. Por la tarde se daba un baño y con la poca ropa que había en la cajonera esperaba a Levi al filo de la cama.

-No te maquilles. No quiero que vuelvas a ponerte una gota de eso, te hace fea- era la única instrucción de cómo arreglarse que tenía hasta este momento.

Cabe mencionar que toda la ropa que había en la cajonera era ropa íntima y blusones. Levi creyó que Hanji escribiría lento, retrasando su muerte. Pero era todo lo contrario. Hanji escribía diariamente cuando menos catorce páginas en la laptop. Realmente deseaba terminar esa historia.

En la segunda semana ciertas cosas cambiarían. Levi llegó y aventó algo sobre la cama.

-Ponte esto.

Era un juego de ropa interior en encajes blancos y unas medias con ligueros del mismo color.

-Suéltate el cabello.

Y Hanji así lo hizo, frente a él. Cuando terminó de estar arreglada, Levi puso una cadena en su cuello. La cadena continuaba en una esposa que llevaba el hombre en su muñeca izquierda. Cerró la cadena, uniéndolos a ambos.

-No me voy a escapar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hice por eso?

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo mi fantasía.

Salieron a cenar en la terraza de la mansión. Se sentaron en una mesa de color blanco frente a frente, unidos con la cadena. Comenzaron a cenar un platillo que era una pechuga de pollo rellena con hierbas verdes de olor, risotto acompañado ensalada de zanahorias y papas. El vino rosado hacía buen juego con el platillo. Cuando terminaron de comer empezó la conversación de la noche.

-¿Por qué escribes?- el pelinegro inició.

-Porque es la única manera que he conocido de ser feliz- la castaña respondería una serie de preguntas.

-¿Y sobre qué escribes?

-Sobre la gran contradicción de mi vida, sobre el romance. Historias de amor donde imagino una y mil escenas en la que los protagonistas se conocen y se enamoran. Tal vez por eso estoy destinada a morir en soledad, porque imagino tantas escenas que no le dejo a la vida alguna manera que quede para mí.

-Es triste.

-Es la realidad.

-¿Y por qué es importante para ti terminar de escribir eso?

-Porque hasta ahora, es lo único que le da sentido a mi vida.

-¿Cuándo estará lista tu historia?

-Supongo que más pronto de lo que creí, ya voy en la mitad así que no tardará mucho en estar terminada.

-Todas las noches cenarás conmigo, hasta que me digas que estás lista para morir.

Ahora los papeles se invertirían. El interrogado pasaría a ser el interrogante -Después de que me mates ¿Qué harás con mi cuerpo?

-Lo destazaré y lo comeré.

Hanji vio que Levi era sincero, pero le extrañó que no le causara escalofrío alguno –Entonces desde una vez te deseo buen provecho, aunque no creo saber bien.

Y esa noche Levi le contaría como fue que terminó siendo un adicto a la carne humana. Para su sorpresa, Hanji no parecía asustarle ese aspecto; tal vez ella fuera igual de insana que él, pero tendría que comprobarlo.

-Tal vez si aceptas a comer carne humana conmigo podría perdonarte la vida.

-Gracias pero declino. No quiero que perdones mi vida, solo quiero que la respetes en lo que termino de escribir.

-A partir de esta noche cenarás conmigo, sin falta.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo comeré frutas y vegetales, no quiero una mala jugada de tu parte y que me sirvas carne humana.

Levi tiró todo lo que había en la mesa blanca y jaló de la cadena que aprisionaba a Hanji del cuello para acostarla sobre la mesa. Le quitó el calzón y sacó los pechos de las copas del brasier, sin quitarlo. Constató que esa noche había terminado su período. La altura le quedaba exacta para solo agacharse un poco y hacer que su presa se revolcara del placer que le causaban sus labios y lengua. Esto era con el fin de prepararla para él entrar sin el dolor de una fricción forzada. La bajó de la mesa y le pidió que se sostuviera del barandal que limitaba la azotea y el precipicio. Hanji quedó con el trasero empinado justo en el punto exacto. Levi entró en ella y jaló un poco de los eslabones que la unían a Hanji.

–Muévete.

Y la castaña danzó sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Cuando Levi jalaba de la cadena era para que Hanji se moviera con mayor intensidad. El sonido del roce de las carnes era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente.


	7. You Are My Plate

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 6. YOU ARE MY PLATE.**

Hanji terminaba de tomar el baño de ese día. Apenas había salido de la regadera enfundada con la bata de baño cuando apareció Levi en su habitación.

-¡Waaaa!

-¿Por qué gritas?

-Me asustaste…

-Tsk…

-Hoy has llegado más temprano que de costumbre, ni siquiera estoy arreglada.

-Así vendrás conmigo.

La fémina sabía que eso era una orden. Aventó la toalla que pendía en sus hombros para secarse el cabello. Siguió al pelinegro por los pasillos. Esa noche la mesa tenía algo diferente: estaba tapizada con pétalos de rosas rojas, como haciendo una cama en su centro.

-Hoy cenarás tu primero.

Le tendió el plato con unas peras al vino tinto. Hanji comió su platillo en silencio. Cuando terminó limpió los extremos de su boca y tendió la servilleta a un costado del plato. Levi le miraba como impaciente. Hasta ese momento le dio nuevas órdenes.

-Desnúdate.

Hanji obedeció mansamente. La bata resbaló al suelo, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo. Levi la cargó en sus brazos. La recostó sobre la mesa, encima de la cama de pétalos de rosas rojas y sujetó sus manos a los costados. Tomó las piernas para separarlas, doblándole ligeramente las rodillas. Los pies descansaron en unas camas más pequeñas de pétalos, donde también los sujetó en la madera. Levantó la cabeza para acomodar los cabellos hacia arriba y fijó el cuello en la mesa con una correa de cuero. Se alejó unos pasos hasta tomar una bandeja con varios alimentos sobre ella.

-Tú serás mi plato.

Introdujo en la vagina un cóctel de frutas. Una por una, cuencas verdes de viñedos iban siendo introducidas lo mayor posible. De la misma manera se combinaba dentro con trozos de fresas y manzanas. Hasta que ya no pudo introducir más. Lamió el líquido dulce y agrio que se formaba con el lubricante femenino y el jugo frutal, el cual amenazaba con resbalar sobre las con una mano la expulsión de su cóctel.

-Este será el postre, primero es la entrada y el plato fuerte.

Hanji entendió el mensaje y trató de calmar el éxtasis que sentía. Como precaución para que se quedaran las frutas en su lugar, Levi colocó una charola especial que se amoldaba perfectamente a la entrepierna femenina, impidiendo la salida de lo que había ahí.

-Me gustan las cremas como entrada.

Tomó un recipiente hondo que contenía una crema espesa de espárragos. Embarró los pechos con ella. Era caliente pero no quemaba. Era excitante. Y lo fue más cuando el comensal satisfacía su necesidad de alimentos a lamidas. Se sirvió una triple ración de la entrada porque simplemente era exquisita.

-Comeré lo mismo que tú.

Con unas pinzas tomó las rodajas de peras al vino tinto que tenía en su plato. Las distribuyó por todo el cuerpo en piernas, brazos y torso. Lo único que quedó sin cubrir fue el pecho, ya había sido utilizado. El hombre dejó la bandeja de donde la había tomado. Se detuvo a un costado de la mesa. Miro fijamente el cuerpo desnudo revestido de alimentos, totalmente complacido.

Con las manos apoyaba su peso en la mesa para tomar su platillo solo con la boca. En todas las mordidas rozaba el filo de los dientes contra la piel de la castaña. En algunas lo hacía con mayor violencia, dejándole una marca roja. Bebía el vino directamente del ombligo. En algunas ocasiones lo servía en la boca de ella y a besos lo bebía.

Gustaba comer sus alimentos con calma. Cuando hubo terminado el plato fuerte, reposó unos minutos sentado frente a su plato. A pesar de estar cubierta la entrepierna, los pétalos que yacían bajo ese punto ya estaban mojados. Cuando el reposo de alimentos terminó, quitó la bandeja de la entrepierna. Algunos frutos inevitablemente resbalaron hacia afuera y de la misma manera que comió el plato fuerte, comió gran parte del postre.

Con una jeringa grande y especial le llenó el interior de agua, para estimular que expulsara el resto de las frutas que guardaba dentro. Pero no era suficiente estímulo y lo sabía. Con su lengua estimuló el punto exacto donde explota una mujer y con sus dedos bombardeo el interior, de adentro hacia afuera en un ritmo incontrolable. Por primera vez en toda la noche, su plato no pudo contener los gemidos. A la par que salían de su boca, de la misma manera el coctel de frutas y agua se servía sobre los pétalos de rosas. Su interior se vació y se mentalizó para sentir los labios rozándole el lugar. Pero el ya no quería más alimentos. Con un frenesí desató los agarres del cuerpo a mesa. La cargó en brazos y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Esa noche Hanji estuvo en su cama pero no para dormir. A ambos les había dejado demasiado excitados la cena de esa noche.


	8. Hot Memories

.

.

**CAPITULO 7. HOT MEMORIES.**

Los recuerdos de la cena no le dejaban escribir. Su deseo de tener algo excitante en la vida había ocurrido por la noche. No dejaba de tocarse los pechos, recordando cómo fueron usados para servir el platillo de entrada. Con sus dedos recreaba cada lamida y mordida que Levi le había dado. Su entrepierna estaba volviendo a mojarse. Se recostó en la cama y con la mano izquierda recreó lo que le hacía la lengua de Levi en su punto exacto. Con la mano derecha bombardeó su interior, tal y como el pelinegro lo hizo. Detuvo sus movimientos cuando espasmos involuntarios le recorrieron el cuerpo, arqueando su espalda. Por sus piernas comenzó a escurrir un líquido transparente. Al pasar el éxtasis, se tranquilizó un poco. Hanji recordó que Levi la estaría viendo y eso le desató las ganas de repetir una vez más su éxtasis.

Como lo había recordado Hanji, Levi le estaba viendo desde su dispositivo móvil. Él llevaba toda la mañana con ansias de saciarse nuevamente y ver lo que hacía Hanji en la cama solo lo excitó más. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil, le dio instrucciones verbales a su asistente antes de salir al elevador que le cancelara todos los compromisos del resto del día y manejó a alta velocidad hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y ésta se cerró automáticamente. Fue directo a la habitación donde tenía a su prisionera, la cual ya estaba en calma escribiendo en su laptop sobre sus piernas, sentada en la cama. Sin tiempo de réplica cerró el dispositivo electrónico y lo hizo a un lado. La agarró de las piernas y las abrió, esperando que ella estuviera lista. Pero Hanji ya estaba seca, unos minutos atrás se había aseado correctamente. Levi no tenía tiempo para estimularla. Tomó un lubricante que había en el peinador y atascó bastante contenido en la zona donde debía entrar. Su cuerpo ardía y solo hasta que estuvo adentro sintió calma, enterrándose profundamente. A pesar de lubricante a Hanji le dolió la fricción del entierro. Levi siguió enterrándose una y otra vez, sin parar. Hanji pasó del dolor al placer en cuestión de segundos.

Y ese intercambio de placer y dolor se repitió incontablemente por el resto del día, hasta que sus cuerpos les exigieron el forzado descanso.


	9. Cockroach

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 8. COCKROACH.**

Como todas las noches, Levi estaba arriba de Hanji satisfaciendo su instinto sexual, cuando la castaña dejó de gemir y habló.

-Levi te voy a decir algo pero no te espantes- soltó una sonrisa traviesa.

El hombre solo arqueó una ceja.

-Tienes una cucaracha en tu cabello-

El pelinegro se puso pálido y dejó de moverse.

-¡QUÍTAMELA!- estaba pasmado.

Hanji acercó su mano y tomó el insecto en sus manos -Pero si es un animalito muy lindo- lo puso frente a Levi quien se puso en pie de un solo golpe.

-¡Aleja esa asquerosa cosa de mi vista!- gritó alterado.

Hanji se puso en pie y se acercó a Levi con la cucaracha aprisionada en sus manos -¡Vamos! ¡No te hará daño acariciarlo es solo un animalito!- hablaba como si la cucaracha se tratara del animal más tierno que pudiera existir.

-¡Mátala!- Levi se iba haciendo hacia atrás -¡Es asquerosa!-hasta que topó con el peinador y comenzó a temblar al saberse arrinconado.

-Mmm- soltó un puchero -¿Quién diría que el poderoso Levi Ackerman le tiene miedo a las cucarachas?

-No me dan miedo, me dan asco esas cosas- habló nervioso.

Hanji se dio la media vuelta y disimuladamente aventó el animal hacia afuera, por la ventana que daba hacia el patio. Era bueno que su propio cuerpo desnudo le tapó ese movimiento, por lo que se le ocurrió hacerle una broma al pelinegro -¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú les tienes miedo!- y realizó un movimiento de la mano simulando que se lo había aventado al cuerpo.

Levi comenzó a sacudirse el cuerpo con miedo y asco. Entonces escuchó algo que hizo detenerse en seco.

-Jajaja… jajaja… jajaja…- la mujer simplemente no podía dejar de reír escandalosamente.

-¡¿De qué te ríes apestosa?!- habló alterado, comenzó a suponer que le había jugado una broma.

-Jajaja… jajaja…- simplemente no podía calmarse, se agarraba el vientre de la risa que tenía.

Levi cruzó los brazos y así se quedó con su semblante malhumorado hasta que Hanji hartó de reírse, lo cual duró buen rato. Entonces agarró a la mujer y la aventó a la cama.

-Te va a costar caro haberte burlado de mí.

Pero eso solo hizo que Hanji volviera a estallar en risas, revolcándose sobre la cama. Levi tomó su celular y salió molesto de su propia habitación. Unos minutos después volvió a entrar, sentándose en la orilla de su cama donde Hanji trataba de calmar sus risas.

-¿No te has cansado de reír?

-Ah…- suspiró –Lo siento, es que fue tan graciosa tu cara. Debiste haberte visto, temblabas nervioso- se sentó a un lado de Levi -¿Sabes? Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que reí tanto- recargó la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

El hombre volteó a verla de reojo. La contempló así unos segundos, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía reír a alguien, jamás creyó que él fuera capaz de causar dicha emoción en cualquier persona. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sacudió sus pensamientos y se puso en pie.

-He llamado para que vengan a fumigar la casa inmediatamente, estarán aquí en diez minutos.

Sacó de uno de los cajones del peinador una cinta americana de color gris que se usan en las sesiones de bondage.

Hanji de ver la cinta soltó con una sonrisa –No es necesario, te prometo que no haré ruido mientras estén en la casa.

-¿Cuándo dije que te ibas a quedar en la casa?


	10. Bondage

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 9. BONDAGE.**

Con una mirada lasciva, Levi satisfizo otra de sus fantasías sexuales con la cinta gris. Aprovechando que la castaña estaba sentada le junto las piernas, uniéndolas con diversos amarres de cinta. Uno a la altura de los tobillos, debajo de las rodillas, encima de las rodillas y uno grande a la altura de las chaparreras. Juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, uniéndolas con cinta en las muñecas cruzadas. Tomó las pantaletas de corte francés que le había quitado a la mujer casi una hora atrás, la dobló cuidado y le introdujo en la boca de su presa, para ahogar los gritos y gemidos. Terminó de sellar sus labios con cinta. Admirando así a su sometida, comenzó a vestirse. La cargó en brazos para subirla en la parte trasera del coche, un Jaguar de lujo. Mientras era cargada, Hanji sentía el roce de sus glúteos contra la firme erección que provocaba en su secuestrador. Levi cerró la puerta del vehículo y atendió a los trabajadores, los cuales llegaron puntualmente. Cubrió la mitad del trabajo y se retiró, no sin antes advertirles que cualquier cosa que le faltara, el culpable se arrepentiría toda su vida por haberle robado, les lastimaría matando a sus familias. Los trabajadores sabían del poder de su contratante.

Levi manejó mirando de reojo por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer que tenía maniatada con cinta. Estaba demasiado excitado por lo que aumentó la velocidad para llegar a una campiña cercana que había adquirido recientemente. Era un lugar alejado de toda la civilización así que no habría problema en que descubrieran a su acompañante.

De solo estacionar el vehículo frente a la casa abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se quitó el cinto, quería ponerla en cierta posición que le había interesado cuando leyó sobre sesiones de BDSM. Unió las piernas y brazos en un hogtied, que es colocar a la persona boca abajo, se doblan las piernas hacia la espalda hasta unirlas con las manos atadas. Quitó la mordaza de la boca y las pantaletas húmedas de saliva. Sin decir palabra acercó la vara de su entrepierna a los labios liberados dando a entender el tipo de placer sexual que quería sentir, el cual fue satisfecho en poco tiempo, ya estaba demasiado excitado. Quitó el amarre del cinto y las manos. Con una navaja portátil deshizo los amarres de la cinta. Cuando la arrancó dejó unas marcas rojas pero placenteras. Y ahí, en la parte trasera del coche tuvo relaciones sexuales con Hanji. El silencio de la campiña se vio interrumpido con el rechinar del vehículo al ritmo de las embestidas de Levi y unos fuertes gemidos que no contuvieron.

Durante dos días Hanji fue sometida a diversas sesiones de bondage y sadismo ligero. Era atada a una silla con las piernas abiertas mientras diversos juguetes sexuales jugaban con su intimidad. Dildos de diversos tamaños, grosor y cantidad eran introducidos en sus orificios. En una ocasión, el éxtasis era tal que terminó con dildos en sus dos orificios y un vibrador en forma de nuez fue pegado a su clítoris mientras la mordaza en forma de bola trataba de retener sin éxito la saliva que segregaba por el éxtasis. En otra ocasión, Levi le introdujo una especie de juguete que eran unas cuencas que iban de menor a mayor tamaño unidas en un grueso hilo pero flexible, haciendo que poco a poco su entrada se expandiera más de lo que alguna vez imaginó posible. La sesión de amarrarla a dos postes con las extremidades extendidas y castigarla a latigazos no podía faltar. Tampoco pudo faltar la sesión de spanking a mano limpia, hasta que sus glúteos se pusieron rojos de tanto castigo doloroso pero placentero.

Hanji disfrutaba enormemente cada abuso en su cuerpo. Cuando regresó a la mansión, su imaginación estaba totalmente nutrida y desatada. Era tanto su entusiasmo que en 24 horas terminó de escribir su historia, la que consideraba su obra maestra.


	11. I Won't Let

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 10. I WON'T LET.**

-Hoy estoy lista para morir.

Con esas palabras Levi fue recibido por Hanji, ya le estaba esperando a un costado de la puerta principal. Llevaba de nueva cuenta ese vestido negro seductor. Levi portaba un pantalón negro y camisa carmín. Y no había tiempo que perder, llevaba un mes y tres días esperando por ese momento.

Volvieron a recrear esa escena donde Levi estuvo a unos milímetros de hundirle el cuchillo en el cuello para matarla. Contrario a la ocasión anterior, esta vez el cuchillo no amenazaba el cuello. Rozó el filo empezando en la punta del pie derecho, zigzagueó hasta llegar a la rodilla donde acostó el filo, haciendo un pequeño corte que llenó de sangre las dos caras de la cuchilla. Su víctima soltó un quejido doloroso, pero placentero. En su mirada se leía que estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como él, o quizá más. Levi acercó una de las cuchillas ensangrentadas hacia la boca su víctima y él se acercó. Ambos comenzaron a limpiarla a lengüetazos, como si eso calmara una sed de sangre. Paseó la cuchilla una vez más sobre esas piernas ahora dibujando delicados círculos sobre el muslo derecho. Usando la punta amenazadora recorrió la pierna por el centro topando con unos labios húmedos cubiertos de vello mojado. Ahí se percató que su víctima no llevaba ropa interior.

-No sería un buen crimen si no viene aderezado con sexo.

Hanji soltó esas palabras y a Levi le agradó la idea. Sonrió complacido, había encontrado una víctima exquisita. Tal vez ella era mucho más insana que él. Pero las cosas serían a su manera. Tiró de la liga que sostenía la coleta de Hanji, liberándole el cabello. Sin dejar de amenazarla con su arma blanca en el cuello deslizó su mano libre para subirle el vestido de la parte inferior y bajarlo de la parte superior. Le complació ver ese cuerpo desnudo. Le fascinaban las mujeres con espeso vello púbico por ser algo natural. Y con el solo roce de sus manos al bajar la tela, sus cimas cafés estaban erectas. Era un cuerpo tan tentador que no soportó el besar esas zonas inmediatamente, sin dejar de amenazar. Sin perder la conciencia que en el primer movimiento en falso, la cuchilla se hundiría en el cuello. Habiendo hartado de besarle esas zonas, que dicho sea de paso era un hombre que le gustaban las cosas con calma y de larga duración para disfrutarlas hasta quedar satisfecho, desabrochó su cinto y bajó la cremallera. Su vara masculina ya estaba impaciente en ser enterrada hasta lo profundo. No se negó ese deseo. Entró hasta lo más hondo que un hombre puede hacerlo en una mujer. Antes de moverse soltó una advertencia.

-No quiero que hables, ni siquiera quiero que gimas.

Hanji apretaba los labios y trababa de reprimir los gemidos tapándose la nariz. Pero sentía que no podía. Era el mayor éxtasis que había sentido en su vida.

Tan amenazador. Tan peligroso. Tan enfermo. Tan excitante.

Y así, mientras el pelinegro rozaba su interior en esas paredes húmedas fue hundiendo poco a poco el cuchillo en el pliegue que separa la cabeza del cuerpo. En el punto culminante desenterró el arma, haciendo que un lago de sangre brotara al mismo tiempo que su simiente, en una sincronización perfecta. Hanji murió viéndole a los ojos pero no era una mirada de terror. Su mirada al morir fue la de agradecimiento y amor a su agresor.

Levi se puso en pie y abrochó su pantalón mientras veía a su víctima. Era un cuerpo exquisito. Hubiese sido una lástima si solo la hubiera asesinado sin tomarlo. Cerró esos ojos, esa mirada le incomodó. Le pareció una pena cortarlo y cocinarlo en una sola noche. Se iría despacio esta ocasión. Solo cortó los dedos de la mano izquierda y los cocinó. Dejó ahí tendido el cuerpo, se hizo una noche de tormenta y se veía hermoso con los relámpagos de fondo.

Terminó de cocinar su platillo, se sentía impaciente de probar el sabor humano. Dio el primer bocado, comiéndolo como si nada. Dio un segundo bocado, pero sus manos le temblaron. Tomó un poco de vino para calmar sus sentidos. Cortó un tercer bocado, pero no llegó a su boca. Soltó el tenedor y el cuchillo. Su pecho y su cabeza se llenaron de una profunda tristeza.

Lloró.

Por primera vez lloraba y sentía remordimiento de la carne que estaba masticando en su boca. Limpió agresivamente las lágrimas de su rostro y se dirigió a la habitación donde tenía prisionera a Hanji. Nunca antes le había interesado lo que estaba escrito en esa laptop. Hasta esa noche.

El Mac estaba encendida y con el archivo abierto. Hanji había borrado todo el texto del documento. Solo quedaron escritas unas míseras líneas.

"Esto es todo lo que queda. Terminé de escribir la historia tal y como lo deseé. Pero soy una mentirosa; solo quería eso, terminar de escribirla. No que la leyeran, no que fuera publicada o recibir halagos por ello. Tan solo quería desahogar las ideas que venían en mí. Y lo hice. Cumplí mi anhelo y solo quedará conmigo en mi corazón. Ahora, puedes matarme o puedes darme de comer carne humana y perdonarme la vida. Aunque eso último no te lo recomiendo. Mi vida está vacía desde hace muchos años y el saber que mi muerte te causará alegría y bienestar me llena de una paz indescriptible. Todos los días al despertar deseé que algo interesante llenara mis días y lo fue hasta la noche que te conocí. Desde el momento en que me invitaste a tu mansión le diste un sentido a mi existencia y las locuras que pasamos juntos solo reforzaban ese sentimiento por ti. Cuando me preguntaste cuando estaría lista mi historia no fui sincera. Lo que en realidad escribía era mi diario no un escrito y el final sería el día que aceptara que me había enamorado de alguien. El día que pudiera escribir con sinceridad un 'Te amo'."

Era un documento de mil páginas. Pero todo indicaba que solo la primera página tenía algo escrito. Algo en sí le hizo presionar la tecla "Avanzar Página" como si estuviera poseído. Y en la última línea de la última página encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Levi, te amo."

Esas últimas palabras fueron su muerte en vida. Se sintió vacío. Se le cayó la venda de los ojos: él también estaba enamorado. Se percató que a sus ojos, Hanji era tan irreal que era perfecta. Que la tomaba todas las noches no por capricho sino por necesidad de ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Volvió a llorar. Se había convertido en un psicópata. Esa sería la última noche en su vida. Hanji ya no estaba viva y ya no podía regresarla a la realidad. Pero él podía ir a donde estaba ella.

Regresó a la sala. Sintió que la única manera de redimir las muertes que ocasionó era teniendo la misma que su última víctima. Hizo un torniquete en la muñeca de su mano derecha, tan apretado que ésta se puso morada. Cortó los dedos de esa mano y los añadió al platillo que había hecho con los dedos de Hanji. Tomó la misma arma con la que había acabo la vida de la única persona que contuvo su maldad. Se acostó a su lado, desató el nudo de su muñeca y pronunció en voz alta mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo del desangramiento de la mano:

-Yo, soy un esclavo y un maestro. Soy un esclavo de mis instintos. Soy un maestro de los crímenes perfectos. Nunca me arrepentí de ser lo que soy hasta ahora. Eres la única que me puso triste al comer. Es tan difícil de decir que captó mi atención en ti. Solo sé que eras igual que yo: tan desecha y loca, una ácida atracción. Lograste grabar tu nombre en mi rostro. Tus feromonas eran tan irresistibles. Eras tan frágil y cálida. Tus manos eran tan perfectas que siempre se amoldaron a caricias exactas. Nunca hubiera podido darte una vida normal. Solo existo para satisfacer esta maldad. Y ya no permitiré que crezca en mí…

Con su mano izquierda enterró profundamente el cuchillo en su vena yugular. Lo sostuvo unos segundos solo para decir sus últimas palabras.

-Ahora eres todo para mí…

Sacó de golpe el cuchillo de su cuello y tomó la mano de su amada. Y así unidos por las manos sosteniendo la misma arma que terminó su vida, viéndola fijamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el desangramiento su existencia etérea desapareció.

Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman han muerto.


	12. Final I Kill Her

.

.

**FINAL. I KILL HER.**

Erwin, Moblit, Nifa y Keiji terminaron de ver las grabaciones, quedando con muchas dudas. Pero, cuando leyeron el archivo de la laptop, casi todos coincidieron que era un suicidio. Hanji se había entregado a placer a Levi y su muerte no fue nada forzada. Y en dado caso, si Levi asesinó a Hanji ¿Cómo sentenciar a cárcel a un homicida que ya está muerto? Después de una simple discusión Erwin sentenciaría el veredicto.

-Estas muertes son un suicidio, encárguense que eso quede asentado en sus archivos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos uno de ellos.

-¡NO! ¡No lo acepto! ¡El asesinato de Hanji no puede quedar impune!- era Moblit quien se rehusaba a aceptar la muerte voluntaria de Hanji en manos de Levi.

Erwin le respondería con voz de mando -¡Moblit basta! ¡No hay delito que perseguir!

Pero Moblit hablaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -No, no es así… No…

-¡Acepta que Hanji se enamoró de Levi!- Erwin sabía de los sentimientos de Moblit y que era por eso que no aceptaba el veredicto.

-¡NO! ¡Es un asesinato! ¡Yo la maté! ¡Si yo no la hubiera invitado a esa fiesta ella no hubiera muerto!...

Moblit se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar. Desde ese día todo cambió para él. Se ensimismó tanto en que él había sido el detonante de la muerte de Hanji que enloqueció. Fue dado de baja como activo y pasó a estar el resto de su vida encerrado en un cuarto blanco, sentado en su cama, mirando al vacío y repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez:

-Yo la maté…

En las noticias, tabloides y demás redes sociales esparcieron la nota que el gran Levi Ackerman era un psicópata que mató a una empleada de un negocio de herbolaria de nombre Hanji Zoe y después se suicidó.

Lo que nunca sabrán es que la realidad, ambos murieron por amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si llegaste hasta este punto, de todo corazón: ¡Gracias!_

_Su amiga, FJ Ale-chan_


End file.
